Akanishi Ren
Ren Hamada '(漣浜田 Sazanami Hamada) is the fourth Cure introduced in Prism Pretty Cure!. She is a 14-year-old girl at Yusei Middle School in her second year. While she is the jokester of the group and really blunt, she is the most passionate at doing the things she loves. Her parents and grandfather run a jewelry shop which she often helps out at. She is a member of the art club and softball team at school. Her Cure form is '''Cure Scarlet '(キュアスカーレット Kyua Sukāretto) Appearance In her civilian form, Ren has short shoulder length brown hair, with two strands in small pigtails held with a pair of red orb ties. When let down her hair reaches just a bit above her shoulders. She has matching dark maroon eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a red and white sweater with a straight orange line beside the zipper, light brown shorts, with short red socks, and brown & white boots. As Cure Scarlet, Ren's hair Personality Ren is a second year at Yusei Middle School. Even though she moved from America, Ren was previously born in Japan. She is a passionate and diligent person, taking on whatever comes at her. She is a joker and loves to do pranks, her main target being Ichiro. Though she can be a brutally honest and blunt, she is very affectionate and lively. Many would name her as tomboyish. She is a courageous, direct, adventurous, superficial, and meddlesome person who is a great artist, hoping to be a craftsmen for jewelry. Ren is a good athlete playing for the school's softball team as the pitcher. She has also taken interest of Aiko, because she was able to avoid one of her pranks. She is afraid of the supernatural. HIstory Becoming a Cure Relationships * '''Eiji Hamada and 'Lilian Hamada: '''Ren's parents who help and own the shop, "Tree Top Jewelry" Eiji was born in Japan and Lilian was born in America. They are both easy going and love a good laugh, taking on Ren's persistent love for jokes and pranks. * 'Arata Hamada: Ren's grandfather, who is the cratfsmen for, "Tree Top Jewelry". He is Eiji's father. Ren is very close to her grandfather always trying to help him out with making jewelry. Arata told her once that "you can find your passion within every small object". * '''Kenta Hamada ''and ''Kayo Hamada: Ren's younger brother and sister, they are twins in elementary. Both take on different personalities but look up to their sister with their problems. * Aoi Kawasaki: 'Ren's best friend since moving from America in her first year. They are often seen walking together at school. Ren enjoys talking to Aoi about anything, along with studying. They are both different in many ways but helps one another with the things they lack. * 'Yukino Aiko: 'Ren is interested in Aiko since the prank she maneged to avoid, even though it wasn't for her. They soon become very close friends, seeing that Aiko had a easy-going personality. She does treat Aiko as a great athlete and is super exicted when Aiko helps their school's softball team. * 'Ichiro Kage: Ren's main target for pranks at school, secretly because of her fairy partner, Lu. Even though Ren pranks Ichiro constantly, they are good friends at times. * Suzuki Haruko: Ren enjoys Suzuki's cakes since she went to "Citrine Sweets", as well as she is one of her Pretty Cure partners. She enjoys helping Suzuki with cake designs and teases her often. Ren is also quite adventureious with Suzuki, often leading her teary eyed. * Lu: '''Lu is a bunny-like fairy mascot and Ren's transformation partner. Cure Scarlet '''The blazing flame, with hot passion! Cure Scarlet! 熱い情熱と燃える炎、 ！スカーレットを治す！ Atsui jōnetsu to moeru honō, ! Sukāretto o naosu! Cure Scarlet '''(キュアスカーレット Kyua Sukāretto) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Ren Hamada. Cure Scarlet has the power of Fire. She is represented by diamonds, and her main colour is red. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase "Pretty Cure Prism Set!". She represents passion. Transformation Sequence The Prism Commune opens, and Ren places the Cure Icon in the home button. Ren shouts "Pretty Cure Prism Set!" Then the small rode on top of the cell-phone device pops out and she draws the shape of a diamond with a sparkling light. And spins right in, she is seen floating out of a glowing red light, except for the head. Then her hair glows and grows drastically starting with the long red hair, twin pony tails and accessories start to appear. Her dress and cape appears and her Prism Commune attaches itself to it. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Scarlet, posing afterwards. Attacks Etymology * '''Hamada (浜田): means "seashore rice paddy". It doesn't exactly fit into Ren's character, but is connected to her fathers odd job in Japan, making rice paddy's. * Ren (漣): is still unknown for its meaning as it is a english name, but when translated it becomes Sazanami in Japanese. It can also be written differently to mean something (蓮) "lotus" or (恋 )"romance, love". Trivia Category:Pretty Cure Category:Main Cures Category:Female Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Red Cures Category:Browse Category:Scarlet Cures Category:Brown Cures Category:Transformations Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:User:CureInfinity1